


Fucking Alphas

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dean, Protective Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: The independent Dean Winchester is suddenly smitten with a cute innkeeper named Castiel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Dean is a strong, independent omega who has never submitted to any alpha. Then he meets alpha Castiel, and he has no idea how to handle his sudden need to impress.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, September 2014

Dean pushed his way out of the bar, muttering to himself, “Fucking alphas.”

Sam hurried to follow him out the door, catching up with him just as Dean reached the impala. “Come on, Dean, they’re just trying to impress you. Don’t you think it’s about time you settled down?”

Dean turned on Sam, jabbing a finger in his chest. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want anything to do with any god damn alphas!”

Sam just crossed his arms and gave Dean an exasperated look.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Except you, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam snapped back, before moving around to the passenger side door.

On the advice of the bartender, they found themselves at a quaint little hotel. It was apparently the same price as a motel and “less soul sucking,” as the girl had put it. The hotel was small and old, but it had more of a charming air than a creepy one, so Dean was pleased with the recommendation.

When the walked through the front door, Dean was hit hard with an intoxicating smell. The next thing he noticed was a very handsome man at the front counter. He exuded an aura of calm and strength. 

“Welcome to the Novak Inn,” The man said with a smile. “My name is Castiel, can I get you both a room for the night?”

Dean gaped for a moment at the man’s beautiful blue eyes before he found the words to speak. “Yes. One room, two beds.” He glanced at Sam then back at the man. “He’s my brother, he’s not my Alpha. I don’t have an Alpha.”

Why? Why did he volunteer that information? What was _wrong_ with him?

Castiel appeared bemused, but continued. “Very well, one room with two queen beds.” The alpha gave Dean a considering look that made Dean squirm. 

“We might need to stay for a while,” Dean said suddenly. “Do you have a weekly rate?” He bit his lip and ducked his head, looking up at Cas through his eyelashes. 

What was he _doing?_

Sam gave Dean a look of complete bafflement. They definitely weren’t planning on staying more than a night.

“Uh, yes,” Castiel said slowly. “It’s two nights free on a seven night stay.” He held out a key.

“Okay, thanks.” Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going. “Do you have a gym here? Because I work out every day.” His brain was shorting out. “Also, is there an omega center around here? I need to refill my fertility supplements.”

_Fertility supplements?!_

“Dean!” Sam snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the desk. He slammed cash on the desk and snatched the key, dragging Dean out of the lobby and up the stairs. 

“I’ll see you later!” Dean called as he was dragged out of sight. Once they were on the second floor he yanked his arm out of Sam’s grip and glared at him. “What was that for?”

Sam shot him a look of complete exasperation. “You don’t take fertility supplements, Dean!”

Dean shrugged. “So?”

“So?! So, you were throwing yourself at an alpha! You, _Mr. I-Don’t-Want-No-Alpha!”_

Dean eyed the stairs down to the lobby with a longing gaze. “I may have spoken too soon…”

Sam just sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more fluff on top of the fluff, so I continued this. Warning: It ends before the smut. I may continue it and get to the smut eventually. ;)

Dean’s thoughts were still on the alpha downstairs as he tossed his duffle bag onto his bed. He was trying to come up with an excuse to go back down to the front desk, preferably without his nosey brother.

Speaking of his brother, Sam was still watching him with suspicion, but for the moment his guard seemed to have dropped a little.

Until the knock at the door and the beautiful deep voice of the alpha. “Room service…”

Dean jumped up to hurry to the door, eager to speak to the alpha again, but Sam growled and blocked him. “We didn’t order any room service,” he whispered sharply to Dean, before moving to the door.

Dean sulked and sat on the bed, letting his little brother play guard dog.

Sam planted his foot behind the door before he cracked it open, just incase the other alpha tried to force his way in. But that didn’t happen, Dean could see Castiel standing awkwardly in the hallway, looking nervously from Sam to where he could see Dean.

“Um, I’m sorry to interrupt,” Castiel said. “I just wanted to bring you, bring you  _both_  a nightcap. On the house.”

“I’m sure you did,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. He seemed to decide the interloping alpha wasn’t a threat, and he opened the door wider to accept the tray. It held two glasses and a small body of whiskey, which made Dean perk up. “Thank you,” Sam said, trying to give Castiel a hint.

Castiel seemed to take it, and he took a half step back. “You’re very welcome.” He had eyes only for Dean as he added, “I’ll be at the front desk if you need anything.”

Sam closed the door before Dean could jump up and throw himself at the strange alpha again. “Just drink your whiskey,” Sam said, pouring a small glass for each of them.

Dean did as he was told, letting his little brother play the part of protective family alpha. For now.

* * *

Sam fell asleep easily that night, but Dean did not. His mind was full of thoughts of the alpha downstairs, and as soon as he decided Sam was in a deep enough sleep he got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt, not bothering with shoes before he padded out of the room, grabbing a keycard and putting it in his back pocket before letting the door close quietly behind him.

Once he was free, he hurried down the stairs to the desk, stopping short in the middle of the lobby when he saw Castiel had noticed him.

“Um, hi,” Dean said, trying to come up with something to say. He’d made such a fool of himself earlier, now he felt completely tongue tied.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied, his eyes bright with interest. “What can I do for you?”

Dean bit his lip for a moment, slowly walking closer to the front counter. “Uh, I just wanted to thank you for the drinks. That was very nice of you.”

Castiel smiled, wide and genuine. “I was happy to.”

Dean leaned against the counter, again taking in the alpha’s fantastic scent. “You smell really good,” he blurted, his face immediately going red. “Um, sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

Castiel chuckled. “You smell really good, too.” He leaned in a little closer to Dean, over the counter. “I don’t know if any other omega has ever smelled so good.”

Dean realized he was grinning, but he didn’t care. He cleared his throat and looked at his hands for a moment before looking up again. “So tell me, what all goes into running a hotel?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the change of topic, but didn’t question it. “It’s a lot of work, strange hours…”

The two of them fell into an easy conversation, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Dean found himself leaning further over the counter, putting himself more and more into Castiel’s space.

Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he suddenly heard his brother’s voice calling his name from upstairs. It was followed by the heavy footfall of Sam clomping down the stairs before the tall oaf burst into the lobby with a worried look on his face.

“Yes, Sam?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his little brother.

Sam looked even more flustered to see his brother very much  _not_  in need of saving. “Um, sorry, I woke up and you were gone. I was worried.”

“Worried that the big scary alpha would have his way with me?” Dean said, laughing a little. “We’ve been alone together for hours and nothing has happened, there’s nothing to worry about, go back to bed.”

Sam sighed. “Yeah, okay, goodnight.” He turned around to head back upstairs.

Dean turned back to Castiel. “Not that I don’t want you to have your way with me,” he clarified, giving the alpha a huge grin.

“I heard that,” Sam said over his shoulder, continuing up the stairs.

“Goodnight, Sam!” Dean called back, without looking away from Castiel. “Where were we?”

Castiel smiled. “Somewhere around the topic of having my way with you.”

Dean grinned wide. “I was hoping we’d get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
